Randall Pearson
Randall Kenneth Pearson is Weather Trader in New York, an occupation which he admits is hard to explain. He's currently raising two young daughters with wife Beth and has an estranged father, William. He is the adoptive son of Rebecca and Jack and the adoptive brother of Kate and Kevin. Randall's biological parents met on a bus route in the 1970s. While initially a poet, his father's writing declined as the couple became entangled in drugs. Randall was anonymously left on Fire Station Number 19's steps by his heroin-addicted biological father following his biological mother's death, presumably during childbirth. He was brought to a hospital nursery by a fireman, who met Jack Pearson at the viewing window, his own babies in the basinets right next to Randall. Reeling from the loss of their third triplet, Jack and Rebecca adopt Randall from the hospital. Initially named Kyle, Rebecca renamed him Randall to give him a connection to his biological parents' favorite poet. Throughout his childhood, Randall kept a running tally of black people he met. He secretly wondered if one of the men was his own biological father. He kept this a painful secret as he loved and respected his adopted father. Randall struggles with insomnia and a compulsion to be perfect. He has known his wife, Beth since he was 17. They purchased their home just prior to his promotion to partner in his firm. He is portrayed by Sterling K. Brown Life Season 1 In the series premiere, Randall manages to track down his biological father, William. He is living in a rundown apartment and now a recovering addict. While Randall attempts to only state his feelings and share that he is successful despite the man's best attempts, he finds himself wanting to introduce the man to his grandchildren. William stays extensively with the family in one of the daughter's rooms, much to Beth's dismay. She relents upon learning that he has stage four cancer. Randall attempts to get William more sophisticated medical care but learns that only experimental treatments remain to extend William's life by a matter of months. William is introduced as a work friend, but later Randall admits to his children that he is, in fact, their biological grandfather. Randall shares a closer bond with his adopted sister, Kate. His brother, Kevin, often was pressured by his peers to call him "Webster" after a television character who was adopted by a white family. Trivia *Randall was born on the same day as Kevin and Kate, August 31, 1980. However, in Career Days, Randall's report card says that he was born on June 27, 1981. Quotes Gallery This gallery is in order of episodes - not chronologically Randall Season1.png Randall-S2.jpg Randall-S2-1.jpg YoungRandall-S2.jpg YoungBig3-S2.jpg YoungBig3-S2-1.jpg YoungPearsons-S2.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-1.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-2.jpg TeenRandall-S2.jpg TeenRandall-S2-1.jpg TeenBig3-S2.jpg Big3-S2.jpg RandallBeth-S2.jpg RandallBeth-S2-1.jpg RandallBethFamily-S2.jpg RandallBethFamily-S2-1.jpg WilliamRandall-S2.jpg S1E1.5.jpg S1E2.3.jpg S1E6.7.jpg S1E6.9.jpg S1E7.20.jpg S1E8.3.jpg S1E9.16.jpg S1E11.2.jpg S1E13.2.jpg S1E14.14.jpg S1E15.1.jpg S1E15.21.jpg S1E16.6.jpg S1E16.14.jpg S1E18.1.jpg S2E1.2.jpg S2E1.12.jpg S2E2.5.jpg S2E2.9.jpg S2E3.12.jpg S2E3.17.jpg S2E3.21.jpg S2E3.23.jpg S2E4.15.jpg S2E5.14.jpg S2E5.17.jpg S2E7.7.jpg S2E10.20.jpg S2E12.3.jpg S2E12.4.jpg S2E12.5.jpg S2E12.15.jpg S2E13.6.jpg S2E14.2.jpg S2E14.4.jpg S2E15.6.jpg 5BF41F80-BC46-4416-B312-CC651684FCA1.png 9129A8CE-1CB3-4BD8-8C80-C771DFE858E5.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males